A speaker in an audio system is generally non-directional in the projection of sound produced by the speaker. To direct the sound towards an area, a housing for the speaker is pointed in a direction of the area to which the sound is to be directed.
Tolerance for poor acoustics for an event in a performing arts venue is particular low. As such, an audio engineer has a keen appreciation that in a theatre, stadium, or auditorium (e.g.; a “concert venue”), there are many areas to which sound is to be uniformly directed so as to achieve for each audience member an acoustically esthetic listening experience.
A particular problem for the audio engineer responsible for overall acoustics in a concert venue is whether sound is being directed to the proper audience locations, given the many speakers in the concert venue. It would be an advance in the art to concert venue with a capability to direct, at a numerically verifiable angle, the output of sound from each speaker within the concert venue towards a precise location therein.